Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 2
Note: Vod for the last section (part 8) of the episode is broken and not on twitch. Recap Day 217 (continued) The Demigods and their two elven friends are in the town of Fenthick, 2 towns away from the elves' hometown of Kempen. Kempen has been attacked by a Necromancer, Evil Lord Xahrid, and the party is investigating about it before arriving. A suspicious man with a black cloak and eyepatch had passed though Fenthick a few days ago. A local called Bartholomew had met with the stranger. The party are on the way to meet with Bartholomew. Bartholomew's house is a shack, and looks like an eyesaw compared with the other nearby buildings. All the windows except one is boarded up. Arcas sneaks to the window to look in and sees 3 thugs at a makeshift table, playing carts. The party decide Adea will be the one to lead the conversation, and everyone else is to play the role of servants. As they continue to talk loudly, a big man with meaty muscles, no short and no hair, opens the front door. Adea asks if they can buy infomation off him. The man slams the door. Adea asks Arcas to knock down the door, and Arcas kicks it down in a single blow. Adea insists to the group of Thugs that she be allowed to ask some questions. A voice from the back calls out for a "Thrack" to take care of it, and a Half-Orc comes out. The party start casting spells, so the Orc and Thugs start attacking. Arcas is enlarged by 40% (because wild surge making the spell 1 level weaker), and he kills one of the thugs. Zane shoots the 2nd thug with an arrow and Aiella finishes them off with a thrown axe. The Thugs stand down, and the Orc asks what the party is after. They explain about the necromancer, Evil Lord Xahrid, and ask what the thug's involvement is. Thrack the Half Orc indicates with his head for them to go into the back room. In the back room they find Bartholomew, wearing Orange Robes and lying down with a cast on one leg. Bartholomew tells the party he wants nothing to do with the Lord Xahrid. He said that Lord Xahrid is a former nobleman out of Skyshard to the North, and has become Undead himself. The man with the eyepatch was a minion of Lord Xahrid stabbed him with a poisoned dagger in the leg a few days ago because Bartholomew refused to so any more work for Lord Xahrid. Xahrid needed Bartholomew's lockpicking skills. He tells the party that Lord Xahrid can be found outside in the Nesting Fen, between Aerde and Kempen, in a trapped Lair. Bartholomew then says he recognises Zane and Aiella from Kempen, and called Zane "the ugly one". The party leave the house. Arcas and Adea continue to play-act, before Zane interrupts, insisting the undead threat is urgent. The party head north out of Fenthick and arrive in the village of Wickwar in late afternoon. Adea searches out the village wizard, Romalod the Red who lives at the edge of town. They find a shack with a thatch roof, there is a fence with a small garden, there are 3 dogs in the yard on leads. Adea knocks on the door and Romalod the Red answers the door. Adea asks if she can learn some spells, and help with the elves's pet Fox, Kitsune. Romalod the Red invites the party inside. His cure for the fox is to cut the leg off a dog, so the party decline. To learn spells, the wizard requires payment, a child to adopt. The party don't have a child to give him, so they leave. The party return to Wickwar by dusk and go to the inn to rest for the night. Day 218 The party set out for Kempen. A few hours before sundown they arrive in Kempen. It is all abandoned. Zane cries at the sight. Adea finds a stray abandoned dog and adopts it. Emma tries to become better friends with the dog than Adea, but it doesn't work. Emma then insults the dog, causing Adea's hair to change color as she is impassioned in maternal defensiveness, pulls a dagger to cut some of Emma's hair off, but Adea trips over and almost hit's Emma's neck. Emma insults the dog again, so Adea slashs some of the fabric off Emma's clothes to make a bow for her new dog. The new dog is named Polemous Maximums. The party head out of Kempen and make camp some hours north and camp. Day 219 Adea hunts some food for the party. The party then go out to search the swamp for Evil Lord Xahrid's base. A few hours into the search, the come across a 25 feet long slug. The party give it it's space and move around the slow moving creature. The party move more into the day and find a building. Several undead lizards, each 15 foot long (including 7 foot tail), come out of the swamp and attack the party. Adea casts Enlarge on Arcas, and Arcas cuts a lizard in half in a single blow. Emma casts Bless. The party then go into melee with the zombie lizards. Arcas decapitates a lizard and nearly kills another. Zand and Aiella take out 2 of the lizards together. Emma finishes off the lizard on Arcas. Adea finishes off the last lizard. Emma casts Find Trap and moves towards the sub-submerged stone building. SHe finds a magical ward on the door. Emma tries to dispell the trap, but it resists, so Emma thinks the Necromancer is at least 7th level. Aiella hears the sound of crying, which leads her to a pit where 6 villagers are trapped bellow. They are being held in a cell that is connected to the rest of the underground complex. The party help lift the villagers out of the pit. The people look malnourished. The villagers are surprised that Aielle and Zane are alive, since they saw them with the other prisoners, but they claim that Aielle broke their locks and they escaped. Adea becomes suspicious of the elves. The party then head down the pit and into the complex. The rooms are all odd shapes and there are no right angles. The party move into the next room and find 6 more villagers and free them as well. The go into the next room and find a room full of corpes, and the party leave them be after saying a prayer. They also find a room full of skeletones. In the dark, the 3 elves (Aielle, Zane and Emma) lead the way while Adea and Arcas can't see anything. Emma detects a fire trap on a nearby doorway. They step back and throw a shoe, triggering the trap. The trapped room has an abandoned and ruined bedroom inside. The party continue down the odd corridors. After a few empty rooms, they come across the Mayor of Kempen, Rukas. Rukas is shackled to the wall, and some of his skin has been flayed off. The mayor is barely alive. Aiella suggests putting him out of his misery, but Adea insists that they try to save him. Emma casts a healing spell, and the hand at the end of the flayed arm falls off, and the skin retracts up around the stump. The party are confused by the reaction, but they have to still deal with Lord Xahrid. They leave the Mayor, saying they'll be back for the unconscious man. The party arrive at the final door down the twisty corridor. Emma detects no traps upon it. Zane kicks the door open. Inside is a skeleton dressed in black & red robes, wearing a steel crown and welding a short stick with leaves on it. The skeleton makes a hand gesture towards the party. Only the 3 elves see it. The Necromancer raises 2 Skeleton Warriors with glowing red eyes. Aiella and Zane then attack the demigods, with Aiella calling out "All Hail Lord Xahrid". The fight breaks out. It turns out Aiella and Zane are undead thralls of Lord Xahrid. Emma casts Silence over the Necromancer. Adea is impassioned into a rage. Emma focus on the Necromancer while Adea and Arcas focus on Aiella and Zane. Emma casts light on the Necromancer. The necromancer simply walks out of the silenced area and goes back to asking spells. Arcas executes Aiella in a single blow. Arcas is knocked unconcious by an Acid Arrow from Lord Xahrid. Emma throws a vial of holy water, hurting the Necromancer and Skeleton Warriors. Adea uses a healing potion Arcas, bring him back to 1 HP. Lord Xahrid laughts and gloats. He knew that Zane and Aiella would get the job done. He blames the party for defeating General Ironsides for ruining his plans. Zane then can't live on without Aiella, and kills himself. Emma crushes the skull of one of the skeletons with her scythe. Lord Xahrid casts Light in Adea's eyes as Adea strikes him with her whip, finishing the necromancer off. The skeleton minion crumbles to the ground with the Necromancer dead. Guest Characters Aiella *Class: Thief *Gorgeous long blonde hair in a side braid. *Uses Handaxes. *15 Hotness, 16 Strength, 14 Perception, Zane *Class: Thief *Uses Bow & Arrow *13.5 Hotness, 21 HP, 12 Strength, 14 Perception, Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes